vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
ACB - Austrian Convention Bureau
Das Austrian Convention Bureau (ACB), eine Non-Profit-Organisation, ist die Plattform der österreichischen Kongress- und Tagungswirtschaft. Es vertritt die Interessen der österreichischen Kongresswirtschaft im In- und Ausland, nimmt kongressrelevante Themen gegenüber Behörden und anderen öffentlichen Stellen wahr und sorgt für brancheninterne Kommunikation. Das ACB hat sich die Aus- und Weiterbildung sowie die Grundlagenforschung innerhalb der Kongressbranche verstärkt zum Ziel gesetzt. Immer am Puls der Zeit, setzt das ACB neue Initiativen und treibt die Entwicklung der Branche voran.Über ACB Das ACB Netzwerk besteht aus Kongresszentren, Tagungshotels, Tourismusorganisationen, PCO (Professional Congress Organizer) und Zulieferbetrieben der Tagungsindustrie. Der Vorteil für Mitglieder besteht vor allem in der Kommunikation, Networking und Informationsaustausch innerhalb der Branche. Geschichte Im Jahr 1992 beschloss der „Österreichische Kongressverband ÖKV" das Austrian Convention Bureau (ACB) zu gründen, um die Entwicklung der österreichischen Tagungsindustrie besser unterstützen zu können. Das ACB ist die Nachfolgeorganisation des Österreichischen Kongressverbandes ÖKV, wobei die Vereinspflichten in die neue Organisation übernommen wurden. Die Statuen des ACBs wurden auf Basis des ÖKV formuliert und an die neuen Herausforderungen angepasst. Die Mitglieder des ÖKV wurden in die neue Organisation übernommen. Im Jahr 1993 wurde die Organisation umbenannt. *1993 – 1998 Präsident Walter Straub, Geschäftsführung: Eva-Maria Häfele, Petra Stolba, Gerlinde Jahn, Petra Gloss *1998 – 2001 Präsident Georg Lamp, Geschäftsführung: Petra Gloss, Ursula Müllner *2001 – 2008 Präsident Rudolf Kadanka, Geschäftsführung: Elke Siedler, Petra Bauer-Zwinz (seit 2006) *seit 2009 Präsident Christian Mutschlechner, Geschäftsführung: Petra Bauer-Zwinz Organe Vorstand 2012 – 2015ACB Vorstand 2012-2015, Presseaussendung vom 03.07.2012. * Christian Mutschlechner (Vienna Convention Bureau) - Präsident * Thomas Ziegler (Design Center Linz) - Vizepräsident * Gerhard Stübe (Festspielhaus Bregenz) - Schatzmeister * Bert Brugger (Salzburg Congress) - Schriftführer * Markus Aulenbach (nextstep congress solutions) * Maria Danklmaier (Austropa Interconvention) * Renate Dobler-Jerabek (Reed Messe Wien) * Michael Duscher (Österreich Werbung) * Hermann Krammer (Hotel de France) * Alexander Schnecke (Austrian Airlines) * Stefan Walter (Mondial Congress & Events) Geschäftsführung: Petra Bauer-Zwinz Organisationsstruktur a. Finanzierung Das ACB finanziert sich durch jährliche Mitgliedsbeiträge und Zuschüsse von der Österreich Werbung.Statuten des Vereins b. Mitgliederkategorien * Kongress- und Konferenzhotels * Kongress-, Messe- und Veranstaltungszentren * PCO und DMC (Professional Congress Organizer und Destination Management Company) * Convention Bureaus und Tourismusorganisationen (Regionen, Orte, Städte) * Zulieferfirmen der Kongressindustrie und Verkehrsträger c. Mitglieder Kongreß- und KonferenzhotelsKongreß- und Konferenzhotels * ARCOTEL Wimberger Wien * austria sales - Individual Austrian Top Hotels, in ganz Österreich * Austria Trend Eventhotel Pyramide * Hilton Vienna * Hotel De France * Hotel Loipersdorf Spa & Conference**** Superior * NH Vienna Airport * Sheraton Fuschlsee-Salzburg Hotel Jagdhof * Sheraton Salzburg Hotel Kongreß-, Messe- und VeranstaltungszentrenKongreß-, Messe- und Veranstaltungszentren * Austria Center Vienna * Bregenzer Festspiel- und Kongresshaus Gmbh * Conference Center Laxenburg * Congress Casino Baden * Congress Center Villach - Das Veranstaltungszentrum im Süden Österreichs * Congress Centrum Alpbach * Congress Graz * Congress Leoben * Congress und Messe Innsbruck GmbH * Congress-Schladming * Design Center Linz BetriebsgesmbH * Europahaus Mayrhofen - Zillertal Congress * Ferry Porsche Congress Center Zell am See * forte FortBildungszentrum * Hofburg Vienna * Kulturhaus Dornbirn * Kursalon Wien * Messe Wien Exhibition & Congress Center * Messezentrum Salzburg * Montforthaus Feldkirch * Multiversum Schwechat * Naturhistorisches Museum * Palais Ferstel-Café Central, Palais Daun-Kinksy, Börsensäle Wien * Palais Kaufmännischer Verein * Palais Niederösterreich * Salzburg Congress * Schloß Schönbrunn Kultur- und BetriebsgesmbH * stadthalle|graz und messecongress|graz * Universität Wien Kongreßreisebüros und PCOsKongreßreisebüros und PCOs * admicos.Congress Incentive GmbH. * austriaCongress.com a division of Panorama Tours & Travel GesmbH * Austropa Interconvention * e+o meeting, event & travel management GmbH * Liberty International Reise GMBH * Mondial Congress & Events Kongreßstädte und -orte, regionale TourismusorganisationenKongreßstädte und -orte, regionale Tourismusorganisationen * Business Class Steyr * Convention Bureau Niederösterreich * Convention Bureau Oberösterreich * Convention Bureau Tirol * Convention Partner Vorarlberg * Conventionland Kärnten * Graz Convention Bureau / Graz Tourismus und Stadtmarketing GesmbH. * Olympiaregion Seefeld * Österreich Werbung - abcn austrian business and convention network * Salzburg Convention Bureau * Steiermark Convention * Tourismusverband Linz * Vienna Convention Bureau Verkehrsträger und Zulieferfirmen der KongressindustrieVerkehrsträger und Zulieferfirmen der Kongressindustrie * ad hoc Dolmetsch & Übersetzungen - Interpreters & Translations GmbH * Austrian Airlines AG * Europäische Reiseversicherung AG * Flughafen Wien * Gerstner Catering Betriebs GmbH * MAW - Medizinische Ausstellungs- u. Werbegesellschaft * nextstep new media & nextstep congress solutions Aufgaben und Tätigkeit Nach dem Motto „Gemeinsam sind wir stark“ agiert das Austrian Convention Bureau (ACB) als Dachverband der österreichischen Kongress- und Tagungswirtschaft. Das ACB ist die Anlaufstelle für kongressrelevante Themen und vertritt die branchenspezifischen Interessen gegenüber öffentlichen Stellen und der Politik im In- und Ausland. Lobbying für die Kongress- und Tagungswirtschaft stellt somit das oberste Ziel dar. Oftmals wird die Kongressbranche unterschätzt oder gar nicht wahrgenommen. Deshalb ist das ACB bestrebt die Bedeutung der Branche zu verbreiten. Um dies zu erreichen, wird gleichzeitig an mehreren Punkten angesetzt. Durch die Kongressstatistik wird die Bedeutung mit handfesten Zahlen dokumentiert. Weiters ist das ACB um Grundlagenforschung und Weiterbildung bemüht, um zukünftige Mitarbeiter auf die Branche vorzubereiten. In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Umweltministerium wurde die Initiative „Green Meetings“ gestartet.ACB Broschüre, Aufgaben und Tätigkeiten des ACBs. a. Interessensvertretung und Lobbying Internationale Statistiken sowie der Meeting Industry Report Austria (MIRA)UIA Statistics 2011, Pressetext in Medianet am 5. Juni 2012. belegen, dass die Tagungsindustrie einen wesentlichen Wirtschaftszweig in Österreich darstellt. Die österreichische Wirtschaft profitiert im Besonderen von den Charakteristika des Kongresstourismus.Die Tagungsindustrie in Österreich, Lagebericht des Bundesministeriums für Wirtschaft, Familie und Jugend Zum einen verhält sich die Saisonalität des Kongresstourismus entgegengesetzt dem Freizeittourismus. Mit Spitzen im Frühling und Herbst deckt der Kongresstourismus auslastungsschwache Perioden des Freizeittourismus ab. Zum anderen sind die wirtschaftlichen Effekte von Kongresse und Tagungen beachtlich. Laut der Wiener Tagungsstatistik 2010 liegen die durchschnittlichen Tagesausgaben eines Kongressteilnehmers in Wien bei rund 475 EURO. Im Vergleich dazu gibt ein Freizeittourist in Wien nur rund 270 EURO pro Tag aus. Die Bedeutung der Tagungsindustrie kann durch MIRA erstmals mit handfesten Zahlen belegt werden. Vienna Meetings Industry Report 2010, Pressetext vom 14. April 2011 Die langjährige Wiener Tagungsstatistik zeigt, dass die Anzahl der Kongresse seit Jahren steigt. Ebenso erreichte die Wertschöpfung im Jahr 2010 einen Höchststand. Verwunderlich erscheint zunächst die rückgängige Nächtigungszahl. Doch dahinter verbirgt sich ein Entwicklungstrend, der sich schon länger abzeichnet. Kongresse werden kürzer, dafür wird der einzelne Kongresstag intensiver ausgenützt. Eine Kongressteilnahme gilt mehr denn je der beruflichen Weiterbildung. Rahmenprogramme dienen heutzutage vorwiegend dem Networking mit anderen Teilnehmern. Dies ist sicherlich ein Grund, warum 1991 noch jeder 2. Teilnehmer eine Begleitperson mitgenommen hat und 2010 dies nur mehr auf jeden 6. Kongressgast zutrifft (Studie Wien Tourismus 2010). Die Teilnehmer mögen Ihren Aufenthalt nach einem Kongress vielleicht nicht verlängern, aber Sie werden wiederkommen. Die positiven Eindrücke einer Kongressdestination nimmt ein Teilnehmer mit und kehrt später zurück um die touristische Vielfalt Österreichs zu genießen.Vienna Meetings Industry Report 2010, Pressetext vom 14. April 2011 b. Meeting Industry Report Austria (MIRA) Im Jahr 2008 beschlossen das ACB, die Österreich Werbung und die Convention Bureaus der Bundesländer das Projekt „Kongressstatistik“ in Angriff zu nehmen. So wurde eine Datenbank beim ACB angelegt und mit Zugängen für die Convention Bureaus der Bundesländer versehen. Seit Juni 2009 können Veranstalter und Tagungslocations Veranstaltungen in die Datenbank eintragen. Im April 2010 wurde die erste Österreichische Kongressstatistik für das Jahr 2009 präsentiert.Entstehung der Kongressstatistik, Aufbau und Entwicklung der Statistik Durch die Statistik wird die Bedeutung der Tagungsindustrie mit aussagekräftigen Zahlen belegt. Die Ergebnisse stärken das Bewusstsein für diesen Wirtschaftszweig innerhalb des Landes und vor allem bei öffentlichen Behörden. Sie fungiert als Visitenkarte und demonstriert die Kompetenz Österreichs als eine der weltweit führenden Kongressdestinationen. Eine laufende Imagesteigerung und eine starke Positionierung vor allem im Ausland ist eine wesentliche Aufgabe. Darüber hinaus liefert sie eine Grundlage für Marktbeobachtung und Benchmarks.Gründe für eine Statistik, Vorteile einer österreichweiten Tagungsstatistik Highlightsmira 2011 Pressetext aus dem Meeting Industry Report Austria 2011mira 2011, Meeting Industry Report Austria * 13.348 Kongresse, Firmentagungen und Seminare * 1,3 Millionen Teilnehmer * 2,6 Millionen Nächtigungen * 2,1% der gesamten Tourismusnächtigungen durch die Kongress- und Tagungsindustrie * Jeder 9. Städtetourist ist ein Tagungsgast * In den Landeshauptstädten wurden 11,5% der Tourismusnächtigungen durch Tagungsgäste generiert * 19 Kongresse, 31 Firmentagungen, 25 Seminare fanden statistisch betrachtet pro Tag statt * Jeder vierte Kongress war dem Thema Humanmedizin gewidmet * November ist beliebtester Kongressmonat * 93% der Kongresse haben 10 bis 500 Teilnehmer * 35% der Kongresse entfielen auf Wien, 65% auf die restlichen Bundesländer Vergleicht man nationale und internationale Kongresse, so zeigt sich, dass internationale Teilnehmer um einige Tage länger in Österreich bleiben (durchschnittlich 4,6 Nächte). Durch einen nationalen Kongressgast können im Durchschnitt 1,1 Nächte generiert werden. Dies weist auf die Bedeutung von internationalen Kongressen hin. Dennoch darf man nicht vergessen, dass internationale Großkongresse mit mehr als 1.000 Teilnehmern eher eine Ausnahme sind (2,1 % der Kongresse). Der Großteil der Kongresse in Österreich hat zwischen 101-500 Teilnehmer. Kleinere nationale Kongresse machen das Volumen der österreichischen Tagungsindustrie aus. Blog Artikel zur mira 2011, Tourismus Know How der Österreich Werbung c. Umweltzeichen für „Green Meetings“ 2009 startete das ACB in Zusammenarbeit mit dem VKI (Verein für Konsumenteninformation), dem Lebensministerium (Bundesministerium für Land- und Forstwirtschaft, Umwelt und Wasserwirtschaft) und dem Österreichischen Ökologie-Institut die Initiative „Green Meetings“. Dabei wurde unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Anforderungen der Tagungsbranche ein Kriterienkatalog für nachhaltige Veranstaltungen entwickelt. Im Jahr 2010 organisierte das ACB das erste Green Meeting – die Das ACB ist sich bewusst, dass [[Tagung|Kongresse und Tagungen] einen beachtlichen ökologischen Fußabdruck hinterlassen. So fand das ACB in einer Erhebung heraus, dass ein Tagungsgast pro Tag im Durschnitt 3,5 kg Restmüll beim Übernachten, Essen und Trinken, sowie 5,5 kg Papiermüll durch kongressrelevante Unterlagen verursacht. Zusätzlich wird durch die An- und Abreise via Flugzeug (bei einer Reisedistanz von 1.000 km) 204 kg CO² produziert. Bei einem Green Meeting können rund 30% des Restmülls und 55% des Papiermülls eingespart werden.Informationen zu Green Meetings, ACB-Website Das ACB hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt das Gedankengut von Green Meetings sowohl bei den Anbietern der Tagungsindustrie als auch den Veranstaltern weiter zu verbreiten und somit zu mehr Nachhaltigkeit im Umgang mit der Umwelt beizutragen. Ökologische, soziale und ökonomische Verantwortung muss sowohl von Teilnehmern als auch Veranstaltern und Tagungsanbietern übernommen werden. Das Österreichische Umweltzeichen Umweltzeichen für Green Meetings Lebensministerium ist ein Garant für hohe Qualität, verbunden mit geringen [Umweltbelastungen. Mit dem Umweltzeichen Green Meetings werden „Grüne Veranstaltungen“ zertifiziert. Kongresse, Firmentagungen und Seminare können als Green Meeting abgehalten werden. Der Kriterienkatalog für Green MeetingsKriterienkatalog des Umweltzeichens für Green Meetings, umfasst sieben Teilbereiche – (1) Mobilität und CO²-Kompensation, (2) Unterkunft, (3) Veranstaltungsort, (4) Beschaffung, Material- und Abfallmanagement, (5) Aussteller und Messestandbauer, (6) Catering und Gastronomie, (7) Kommunikation und soziale Aspekte. Als Lizenznehmer können die Unternehmen selbstständig Green Meetings zertifizieren. Folgende ACB Mitglieder sind Lizenznehmer des Umweltzeichens - Austropa Interconvention, Congress Salzburg, Festspielhaus Bregenz, Congress und Messe Innsbruck, Congress Centrum Alpbach und das Vienna Convention Bureau! d. ACB Convention4u Die Convention4u ist der Jahreskongress des ACBs Convention4u, Jahreskongress des ACBs und hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren als Treffpunkt der österreichischen Tagungsindustrie etabliert. Die Fortbildungs- und Networkingplattform wurde erstmals 2010 im Festspielhaus Bregenz und 2011 im Congress Center Villach abgehalten. Im Jahr 2012 ist die Convention4u im Congress Casino Baden zu Gast. Der Kongress rotiert in den Bundesländern Österreichs. Die Zielgruppe sind Anbieter und Kunden der Tagungswirtschaft. Convention4u 2012 im Congress Casino Baden, Pressetext Die Convention4u wird nach den Kriterien des Umweltzeichens für Green Meetings abgehalten. Bei Papierwaren und sonstigen Drucksorten wird gezielt eingespart und auf Give Aways sowie Kongresstaschen gänzlich verzichtet. Die Hotels werden so ausgewählt, dass sie in Gehdistanz zum Kongresszentrum liegen. Auf eine Anreise mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln sowie die Möglichkeit zur CO² Kompensation wird ebenso geachtet. Beim Catering werden vor allem regionale Produkte und die örtlichen Wirtschaftstreibenden eingebunden. Soziale Initiativen werden mit caritativen Rahmenprogrammen gesetzt. Der Austragungsort wird in seiner kulturellen, kulinarischen und landschaftlichen Vielfalt präsentiert. Green Meeting Convention4u, Maßnahmen und Kriterein für ein Green Meeting Das ACB hat sich mit der Convention4u zum Ziel gesetzt die Qualität der Kongresse in Österreich zu steigern um Erfolgspotenziale für Teilnehmer und Veranstalter zu realisieren. Das Konzept der „Meeting Architecture“ wird in den Mittelpunkt gestellt. Die Anbieter der Tagungsindustrie erleben neuartige Kongressformate und Programmpunkte und können sie auf ihre Wirksamkeit prüfen. Meeting Architecture bietet für Veranstaltungsorganisatoren eine Möglichkeit durch eine strukturierte und kreative Herangehensweise die Kernziele Learning, Networking und Motivation optimal zu realisieren. Für eine perfekte Wissensvermittlung müssen nicht nur hochkarätige Referenten zur Verfügung stehen, sondern auch der Austausch unter den Teilnehmern muss gelingen. Networking ist nicht unbedingt einfach und auch nicht „jedermanns Sache“. Organisatoren müssen gezielt Networking-Aktivitäten planen um Begegnungen zwischen unbekannten Teilnehmern anzuregen. Eine Wohlfühl-Atmosphäre sowie eine reibungslose Organisation sind die wesentlichen Voraussetzungen für motivierte Teilnehmer. Programm zur Convention4u 2012 e. Aus- und Weiterbildung Seit 2007 wird an der FH Wien – Studiengänge der WKW im Rahmen des Bachelorstudiums für Tourismus die vertiefende Lehrveranstaltung „Kongress- und Veranstaltungsmanagement“ angeboten. Das Curriculum für die Lehrveranstaltung wurde von Petra Bauer-Zwinz, Geschäftsführerin des ACB entwickelt. Dabei wurde das Augenmerk auf eine Kombination von theoretischen Grundlagen und praxisnahen Beispielen gelegt. Als Lektorin vermittelt Petra Bauer-Zwinz fachliche Grundkenntnisse über die Kongressorganisation. Gastvorträge von Branchenexperten ergänzen die Inhalte der Lehrveranstaltung. Seit 2010 schließen jährlich rund 20 ausgebildete Veranstaltungsmanager das Tourismusstudium ab. Die Studenten sind mit speziellem Grundlagenwissen für die Tagungsindustrie ausgerüstet und verfügen somit über optimale Voraussetzungen.Vertiefung Kongress- und Veranstaltungsmanagement, Bachelorstudium für Tourismus an der FH Wien Studiengänge der WKW Inhalte der Lehrveranstaltung Grundlagen * Die österreichische Tagungsindustrie * Internationale Verbände und Statistiken * Statistik und Wirtschaftlichkeit des Kongresswesens * Kongressakquisition, Bewerbungsprozess * AMC – Association Management Company Kongressorganisation * Budget und Kalkulation * Teilnehmerverwaltung, Finance & Auditing * Hotel * Drucksorten * Technische Tools, Registratursoftware * On Site Management * Logistik und Transport * Meeting Architecture * Wissenschaftliches Programm, Abstract Handling * Sponsoring * Koordination von DolmetscherInnen * Ausstellungsmanagement * Green Meetings f. ACB Magazin Das austrian convention business Magazin austrian convention business Magazin, Ausgaben des Magazins ist die Fachzeitschrift der österreichischen Tagungsindustrie und bietet Wissenswertes und Neuigkeiten rund um Kongresse und Tagungen. Die Zielgruppe sind Entscheidungsträger in medizinischen und wissenschaftlichen Gesellschaften, Universitäten, Interessensgemeinschaften und sonstige Veranstalter in Österreich, Deutschland und der Schweiz. Neben aktuellen Branchengeschehnissen und persönlichen Stellungnahmen zu kontroversen Themen werden die Anbieter und Angebote der Tagungsindustrie präsentiert. Jährliche Themenschwerpunkte sind der Meeting Industry Report Austria (MIRA), die Convention4u, Green Meetings und die access. Das ACB Magazin ist kostenlos und erscheint vier Mal pro Jahr (März, Juni, September, Dezember) mit einer Auflage von 5.000 Stück. Neben dem Versand der Printausgaben steht das Magazin auch auf www.acb.at online zur Verfügung. g. Austrian Congress Award Seit 1997 werden mit dem Austrian Congress Award Austrian Congress Award jährlich Personen geehrt, die sich durch langjähriges Engagement und außerordentliche Verdienste in der Tagungsindustrie auszeichnen. Der prestigeträchtige Preis kann auf eine langjährige Tradition zurückblicken. Der Award wird in den Kategorien Branchenvertreter und Veranstalter vergeben. Die Preisträger des Austrian Congress Award bis 2012 1997 I Walter Frenes (Tourismusdirektor Seefeld) 1998 I Mag. Andreas Kastler (Tourismusdirektor Linz), Dr. Rudolf Lenkh (Leiter des Exekutivsekretariats des Ministeriums für Auswärtige Angelegenheiten) 1999 I Dir. Peter Baierl (Generalsekretär des European Congress of Radiology), Dr. Alexander Pfann (Leiter des Wiener Kongressbureaus und Kurdirektor von Baden) 2000 I Univ. Prof. Dr. Raimund Margreiter (Leiter der Klinischen Abteilung für Transplantationschirurgie an der Universitätschirurgie in Innsbruck), Elisabeth Ribar-Maurer (Geschäftsführerin des Kongressbüros der Wiener Medizinischen Akademie für ärztliche Fortbildung und Forschung) 2001 I Univ.-Prof. Dr. Heinz Ludwig (Leiter der 1. Medizinischen Abteilung mit Onkologie des Wilhelminenspitals), Dir. Hans Mixner (Geschäftsführer des Design Center Linz) 2002 I Prof. Dr. h.c. Helmut List (Vorsitzender der Geschäftsführung der AVL List GmbH), Dr. Josef Burger (Chief Commercial Officer (CCO) Austrian Airlines Group) 2003 I Univ. Prof. Dr. Hans-Peter Lenz (Vorsitzender des Österreichischen Vereins für Kraftfahrzeugtechnik), DDr. Herwig van Staa (Landeshauptmann von Tirol) 2004 I o. Univ. Prof. Dr. Werner K. Waldhäusl (Vorstand Univ.-Klinik für Innere Medizin), Maria Danklmaier (Leiterin der Kongressabteilung von Austropa Interconvention, Österreichisches Verkehrsbüro), Annette Jirasek (Leiterin der Kongressabteilung von Mondial Congress & Events) 2005 I Univ.Prof. Dr. Heinz Stammberger (Vorstand der Hals-, Nasen-, Ohren-Universitätsklinik der Medizinischen Universität Graz), Arnold Ess (Direktor Montforthaus Feldkirch) 2006 I Univ.Prof. Dipl. Ing. Dr. Techn. Josef Eberhardsteiner (Technische Universität Wien, Institut für Mechanik der Werkstoffe und Struktur), Direktor Walter Straub (Hofburg Kongresszentrum & Redoutensäle Wien) 2007 I Univ. Prof. DI. Dr. techn. Hannes Werthner (Technische Universität Wien, Institute of Software Technology & Interactive Systems), Dr. Nikolaus Breisach (Geschäftsführer Grazer Congress) 2008 I Prof. Günther Gastl (Leitung Klinische Abteilung für Hämatologie und Onkologie, Universitätsklinik Innsbruck), Carl Kreiner (Medizinische Ausstellungs- und Werbegesellschaft) 2009 I Univ.-Prof. Dr. Ingrid Pabinger-Fasching (Universitätsklinik für Innere Medizin I, AKH), Rudolf Kadanka (Geschäftsführer Mondial GmbH & Co KG) 2010 I Margarete Gamauf (Austrian Airlines), Univ. Prof. Dr. Sebastian Roka (Vertreter des Berufsverbandes Österreichischer Chirurgen), Heinz Kammerlander (Salzburg Congress) 2011 I Dr. Erhard Busek (Europäisches Forum Alpbach), Irene Grünbacher (Congress Center Villach)Preisträger des Austrian Congress Award 2011, Pressetext vom 28. Juni 2011 2012 I Dominique Dressler, MA (AUVA – Leiterin des Büros für Internationale Beziehungen und Kongresswesen), Hansjörg Stern (Congress und Messe Innsbruck GmbH – Manager Messe)Preisträger des Austrian Congress Award 2012, Pressetext vom 29. Juni 2012 Kooperationen * Österreichisches Ökologie Institut * Bundesministerium für Land- und Forstwirtschaft, Umwelt und Wasserwirtschaft * VKI (Verein für Konsumenteninformation) * ÖBB * Austrian Airlines * nextstep congress solutions * Europäische Reiseversicherung * TAI (Tourismuswirtschaft Austria & International) * Pühringer TaxConsulting * Österreich Werbung und abcn (austrian business and convention network) * Convention Bureau Niederösterreich * Convention Bureau Oberösterreich * Convention Bureau Tirol * Convention Partner Vorarlberg * Conventionland Kärnten * Salzburg Convention Bureau * Steiermark Convention * Vienna Convention Bureau * FH Wien - Studiengänge der WKW Weblinks * Austrian Convention Bureau (ACB) * ACB Fotogalerie auf Flickr Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Initiative Kategorie:Wien